Harry Potter and The Time Warped Holiday
by Lunar Tempest
Summary: Harry Potter though his trip to Australia with his friends and an exchange student would be normal. Guess again, the Marauders have been taken too and so CHAOS ENSUES! HeHeHe JPLE HPGW SBOC RWOC LLPP and more to come....
1. Beginnings

Harry Potter sat staring at the girls before him green eyes narrowed.

"A holiday, I'm fighting in a war and you want me to go on a holiday?"

"Lighten up, Harry" sniggered Ginny, Harry's girlfriend from beside him "You need a break from being a hero. Besides I'll be there, Ron will be there and so will Hermione. It'll be fun!"

At her earnest look he sighed "Fine then, I'll go"

The redhead giggled as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and snuggled into him, Harry couldn't help but smile at his gorgeous girlfriend.

Hermione also had a sly smile on her face, I'd taken forever to get the two together and as much as she privately agreed with Ron, Ginny's also redhead brother, that they seriously needed to get a room, she couldn't help but marvel at her own handiwork.

The whole subject of holidays had come up when Alyssa Raepan and exchange student from Australia had invited the trio and Ginny to spend Christmas at her holiday house by the beach in Sydney Australia.

Alyssa was a seventh year like Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had hazelnut brown hair about the same shade as Hermione's but where Hermione's was bushy; Alyssa's was wavy and more often than not frizzy. On hair alone they could have passed as twins but their facial structure was very different and Hermione's deep chocolate eyes couldn't be more contrasted to Alyssa's mostly green, hazel ones. All three girls were fairly petite and of an average height.

Ron and Ginny on the other hand had flaming red hair, freckles and sea blue eyes. Harry had messy black hair which stuck up at the back and stunning green eyes which shone like emeralds. Both he and Ron sported Quidditch toned bodies; Ron's somewhat long and lanky.

"Is anyone else going to be there?"

Inquired Ron

"Some friends from my school. Apart from that? No one. We have the holiday house to ourselves. Don't worry its magically enlarged so it fits however many you want it to"

"You're muggle- born" Ginny pointed out

"I had help from a school friend's parents"

"Where is this exactly?" Harry asked pushing his glasses up the nose from where they had been creeping down.

"Cronulla area, on the shores of Wanda Beach. It's slightly south from the city centre, so not so crowded. We can use it as a base to apparate anywhere in Australia that you want to see"

Hermione perked up "I'll have to read up on it"

"Thought you might" murmured Ginny from Harry's arm "I left Alyssa forewarned, _accio!_"

Half a dozen books zoomed down from the dormitory, landing neatly at Ginny's feet.

Hermione picked the topmost one which had a picture of a big red rock and a strange animal on the front.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron yelped pointing to the animal on the front. It had a bill and feet like a duck and a body like a beaver complete with tail.

"It's a platypus"

"That is one weird creature" Harry said "And I'd thought I'd seen everything, with magic and all"

"Says here it is one of only two types of monotremes"

"English..."

"An egg laying mammal" she snapped as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

An uncomfortable silence followed, ended by Ginny. "Well I better get packing then, shouldn't I?"

They all trooped upstairs to pack no knowing what the next day would bring.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you talked me into this"

Remus Lupin sighed, the four boys were sitting in London's international airport's waiting room, and waiting as it seemed for the conductor of this 'trip' to come back with their boarding passes. This conductor was Lily Evans, the fiery redhead girlfriend of James Potter who was co- leader of the four boys who called themselves the marauders.

"You know you love us, Remmy" his friend Sirius Black sniggered

"Don't call me Remmy!"

The tawny haired werewolf glared at his friend and then mussed up Sirius' perfectly sitting raven black hair, which had a habit of falling in his blue- grey eyes giving him a look of superior elegance. Sirius spluttered and pulled away.

"Don't mess up my hair! I take pride in my appearance, thank you very much! And besides, I wouldn't want to look like Prongs now would I?"

"I take offence to that" James said ignoring Peter Pettigrew's laughing. James' black hair was infamously messy, and he had a habit of running his fingers through it so it looked like he had just got off a broomstick. This trait even annoyed Lily senseless, let alone the four boys who had to share a dormitory with him for most of the year.

On top of the Quidditch star's messy black hair, James had a tall Quidditch toned body, glasses and mischievous hazel eyes.

Sirius was also Quidditch toned and tall but slightly more tanned than James who tended to freckle. His stormy blue- grey eyes never seemed to settle on the same mix of the two colours. (AN: My dad has that colour eyes)

Remus was a paradox to both the boys; he was a pale bookworm whose good looks came from his quiet soft kind appearance with soft brown eyes speckled with the telltale canine golden flecks. He was shorter than both James and Sirius but not as short as Peter. His pale body was also wracked by the silvery scars of his lycanthropy. His sandy brown hair and reserved nature made him the voice of reason in the group.

Peter was nothing special compared to the other boys; he had straw coloured blond hair, a chubby frame and watery blue eyes. Peter did always remind himself however that he was in their little group and that had to mean something.

The petite green eyed redhead of Lily Evans soon returned.

"I have the tickets, now we are boarding at gate 20, on Qantas airlines"

"Lily remind me" asked Remus "Why are we going the muggle way?"

"You know how amusing it is with these two" She gestured to where Sirius and James sat indignantly.

"But what about Sirius and the coke incident?" Remus exclaimed, to think about it, it still brought tears of laughter to James' eyes.

It had been about a month ago when Lily had been sent a 2L bottle of the dark coloured liquid from home labeled 'Coke'. James and Sirius had been fascinated at first but Sirius had been reluctant to try it.

"_Does it have alcohol in it?"_

"_No"_

"_Does it have any cool side effects?"_

"_No"_

"_What's the point then?" exclaimed Sirius falling into a chair_

It had ended up in fierce debate in which time James, Remus and Peter had retired to their dormitory to play exploding snap. James had just been taking bets for how long it would take when Sirius had com into the room, the bottle in his hand, yelling "This stuff's fantastic"

Sirius was drinking it at such a rate that he had to replicate it every 20 minutes. What had resulted was a sugar and caffeine high night which Sirius had spent rushing to the toilet such was his consumption. Yet remarkably Sirius still loved the stuff second only to fire whiskey.

"I admit it is a big ask to look after them for a month. But Mrs. Potter sounded so glad to be rid of them"

They finally reached the gate labeled by the large luminous '20' where Lily politely gave the nice lady their boarding passes and each received a pair of headphones.

"What are these?" James handled the object cautiously as if about to explode, taking it from the bag and put it around his arm, plug dangling to the floor. Lily kindly put then in the right position and explained as they walked along that you plugged it into a socket to listen to music or so that you could hear a movie- mind you she also had to explain what a movie is to him and Sirius as well. Remus and Peter had both been exposed to such stuff, both were half- bloods.

The entered the plane and found their seats, in first class.

"You really didn't spare any luxury did you Lily?" squeaked Peter

"Wasn't me! Mrs. Potter booked the tickets"

"That explains it" sniffed James indignantly, "My mother always wants me to have the best"

Lily glared at him, a look which said _Stop with the spoilt brat routine right now! _

"Can I have the window seat!" exclaimed Sirius. James had been heading for that seat and both glared at the other in a mock way as if daring the other to back down. It was a play battle however which Lily did not want to see.

Since the seats were arranged so that they had two window seats one in a row of three and the other in a row with two.

"Sirius, Peter and I. Will take the three and leave you two-"

"-lovebirds-" Sirius added

"-alone"

"I concur" Peter added

"Look who has been using the word- a- day calendar I gave them"

"HEY!"

"Note he didn't deny it" sniggered Sirius

"I've been getting help from Moony" (AN: For those who don't know already Remus is Moony, James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot and Peter is Wormtail…. back with the show!)

"Did he?"

"No"

"Ha!" said Sirius triumphantly

"Quiet Sirius, the safety lady is speaking" hissed James

For the next five minutes Sirius sat bored watching the lady show them how to use a safety belt (which was pointless as they were already wearing them) and a life jacket. In Sirius' opinion this wasn't nearly as interesting as most muggle stuff even if the blond lady was pretty cute. He slouched back in his leather jacket and played with the motorcycle on a chain around his neck. It was actually his real flying motorcycle magically shrunk and put on a chain but Lily didn't need to know that.

He peered out the window and was surprised to see that the land was zooming past. Glancing at Remus beside him he grinned and gestured to the window, leaning aside to let Remus have a look. Remus may have been on an airplane before but he still enjoyed watching the ground fly past or the sight looking down from above.

James on the other hand didn't look overly pleased, as he looked out the window all he felt was sick and he felt himself go white as he grasped his hand over Lily's which sat on the divider between their seats. Lily safely closed the window making James feel a whole lot more safe.

As the plane reared up Sirius was reminded of his flying motorcycle, minus the wind running through his hair of course. After a while however the plane leveled out to James' relief and Sirius' disgust. Minutes passed…

"I'm bored" drawled Sirius

"Hello bored, I'm Peter"

Sirius glared at the blond boy behind Remus' back. Lily however had a solution; she came over (able to because the incandescent picture of a seatbelt had vanished) and sat on Remus lap in order to address Sirius. James knew better than to be jealous, he knew Lily and Remus were good friends and nothing more.

"This is a good time to use those headphones"

She plugged Sirius' headphones in and fiddled with the screen on the back of the seat in front.

"Here's one you'll like" she said snapping the headphone over his ears

"What is it?"

"James Bond"

James perked up "Can I watch too?"

"Come over here and I'll fix you up nest to him in a sec"

"What if it's boring?" whined Sirius

"I doubt it, it involves fast cars, women and gun violence"

"Oooh!"

It was if Lily had turned on a light in the 3boys' heads as they settled down happily to watch the movie.

"Hmm" sighed Remus from his new seat away where he didn't after to hear the after noise from the headphones. "Peace at last… I think I might even be able to sleep"

"You do look a little worn down"

"Hmm, full moon was last week and it wasn't a particularly good one"

Lily smiled, she had figured out Remus' affliction before even the boys had and that was part of the reason why they were such close friends.

For the next few hours the boys (excluding the sleeping Remus) watch the movie with Lily read a book her skinny legs tucked beneath her and Remus' head on her lap.

The boys continued on with the James Bond theme and were halfway through their second one when dinner came. It was bearable but tasted and smelled a bit like plastic though Remus thoughtfully as he ate through it.

"Would you like a drink" the blond attendant asked them

"Any alcoh-" started Sirius and then he rethought "Do you have any coke?"

"For you cutie" she preened "Anything"

"Thanks" Sirius said accepting it, he winked at her. James on the other hand elbowed him in the stomach for such blatant flirting.

They finished their dinners and Sirius left giving a bathroom excuse, but came back his shirt and hair ruffled and a sly smile on his face, James didn't believe him.

They all managed to sleep for the rest of the journey with help from a potion, courtesy of Lily.

Remus was the first awake due to his werewolf metabolism which got rid of his potion more quickly. Looking out the window he saw not sea but buildings below him.

"Ahem" the blond attendant was back "Better wake your friends, we're nearly there"

With a crafty flick of Remus' wand the four woke, he then spoke in a very official like voice "We will soon be landing, please fasten your seatbelts"

James groaned "I wanna sit next to Lily"

Remus was more than happy to resume his original seat with the slightly tired but overall excitable Sirius and the half asleep Peter.

The plane came down much the same as it had come up, with a dip zooming down. This time James looked slightly move comfortable with Lily consoling him that it was all nearly over. She grinned and brushed a red hair behind her pale ear as Peter checked how James was doing.

They were finally dismissed from the plane and strutted proudly down into the building on Australian soil. They were pleased with themselves, or in Lily and Remus' case relieved that they had not gone insane during the trip.

Lily left the boys to get some breakfast while she got the bags. They then all left to find a taxi. James pushed the trolley with their stuff in it as they stepped from the door.

All ears heard a rushing sound as they suddenly fell through darkness, wind blowing their hair and blue light caressing their bodies as they fell.

It felt like ages in the timeless fall before they flumped into some people.

Lily had fallen on someone, aching she slowly opened her emerald green eyes and saw…. Sand?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled as she began to unpack into a wardrobe in the corner of the girl's room. They had only been here for a few minutes and already she loved it, the warm climate and the smell of the ocean which crept into the room from the newly opened doors to the balcony which only the girls could access.

She turned to Hermione and Alyssa who were also unpacking and smiled.

"Can we go for a walk on the beach? Please?"

"Sure" Alyssa smiled "We have plenty of time before sunset to explore, and I could use a walk, long distance flooing makes me feel stiff"

"That I agree with" groaned Ginny "Coming Hermione?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

They bolted downstairs to where the boys sat collapsed on the couch.

"We're going for a walk on the beach, coming Harry? Ron?"

Harry jumped up and joined them immediately as he would never pass up time to spend with Ginny. Ron came more grudgingly not wanting to be the only one left alone in the house.

Harry smiled; this wasn't so bad, cool sand between his toes, hand in hand with his beautiful girlfriend. He should do this holiday thing more often.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light and a group of five people fell on them, Harry was floored by a redhead who fell on his legs. He watched as she opened her emerald green eyes and stared up at him…


	2. Truth or Dare

Harry stared into a reflection of his own eyes, thinking very fast.

_My mother just appeared… in a flash of light… onto me_

Only Harry seemed to have grasped who these people were.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" yelled Ron who had a blond boy fall onto him was a big contrast to Sirius' question to the hazel eyed brunette he had fallen on.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?"

Alyssa promptly threw Sirius off her lap and onto the sand

"Hey" Sirius whined looking around "What happened to the airport?"

"What airport?" Alyssa replied "Sorry, this is Wanda Beach, Australia; not an airport"

"Well at least we're still in the right country, eh, Prongs"

"Prongs" whispered Harry

"Yeah, know of me? Because I don't recognize you"

By this time everyone was standing in two groups, present against past.

"Calm down" consoled Remus "This is our story; we got off a plane and fell through something, all I felt was rushing wind and blackness before we fell on you"

"Ok" said Hermione "What are your names?"

"I already know" said Harry

"What?" asked both groups.

"James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, Am I right?" A few nods of agreement "I recognize you from the photos"

"This isn't right!" sighed Hermione

"What's not right?" asked Lily

"The fact that you are currently 20 years in the future"

Peter passed out and the rest covered their mouths.

"Then" stuttered Sirius "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Alyssa Raepan"

"Harry Potter" Harry sighed

"That explains the resemblance" Remus smiled examining Harry's messy hair "You look just like James-"

"- except with Lily's eyes. I get that a lot"

"We'll have to contact Dumbledore"

"I know"

"You guys have your stuff?" asked Alyssa

"Yeah" squeaked Peter pointing to the neatly landed trolley.

"My holiday house is just over there. I'm an exchange student at Hogwarts, we're on holidays"

"Let me" Sirius took the trolley from her and levitated it into the house.

Dumbledore was fire called and came immediately.

"Here is a sight I thought I'd never see again. I had a look into a book and it seems you have fallen through a time trap, in any case welcome to the current day. Time traps are very difficult things and until such time as I can fix this problem, you will have to stay here. Have you the room Miss Raepan?"

"Of course Professor"

"I must be off then. Harry, do keep in contact with your godfather and your Defense against the Dark Arts Professor I do believe they would find this situation most interesting. But do remember any information given could change events forever."

"But…" Lily started, but the Headmaster had gone.

"Dumbledore is always going to be like that" Remus consoled her

"Well then" Alyssa said officially "Girls up that stair case, boys that one. My friends arrive tonight, so get unpacked."

"Friends?" asked Remus

"Girls from my dorm at the magic school here"

"Oh"

"I'm so confused" Sirius moaned

"Me and you alike" said Ginny

"I can't believe it" said James "I have a son! With Lily!"

Lily smiled happily and went over and to everyone's surprise hugged Harry. Harry was smiling sadly when they broke apart.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to go swimming" said Ginny

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm in"

They all agreed a swim to wake them up would be perfect so they all changed and went downstairs. All the girls were dressed in bikinis and board shorts, Sirius quietly thought that his was more a good thing than bad.

Lily's bikini was green, Ginny's was patterned brightly, Hermione's was baby blue with white stripes and Alyssa's was white with a frangipani flower of one breast. Sirius himself compared them to the boys who were just wearing plain board shorts of various colours and felt plain. Remus of course wore a long sleeved top, to hide the scars of his lycanthropy.

"Are we going or not? Or are you boys going to ogle us for the next hour?" asked Ginny, Sirius was reminded of Lily oh well like father like son.

With that the boys snapped out of it and raced to the surf.

Alyssa smiled letting the surf wash over her ankles, this was her home.

SPLASH she had been hit with a splash of water from Ginny.

"Your in for it now missy!" Then a war between the two ensued, Both were soaked when one of Alyssa's shots went astray and hit Sirius drenching his black lots.

"Oh no" said James dramatically "You wet Sirius' hair! RUN!"

Alyssa didn't need telling twice… she ran. Sirius tore after her. They made there way around the beach Alyssa hiding behind Ron at one point until Ron who didn't want to get involved stepped out of the way. Sirius being the male and a lot faster than Alyssa he soon caught up with her as she dashed from the water. He lunged for her and managed to catch her around the waist forcing them both to the ground.

"Sirius, get off" she tried to break his grip

"Uh uh, you are not going anywhere until you pay for your transgressions"

"How exactly am I meant to pay? I'm already wet"

Sirius gave her a sly smile, yes he already knew that the dry bits of his body were being soaked by the water which covered her warm skin as he pinned the brunette to the sand. He moved his head towards hers-

SPLASH

A wave had washed dousing the both of then and allowing Alyssa to escape, good thing too she wasn't eager to kiss a boy she hardly knew.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice laughed, Alyssa spun around and their stood her four friends.

"I'd hug you but you'd be soaked" she replied to the girl who had spoken. The girl had short brown hair which flicked up at the bottom and green eyes rimmed with blue around the middle and edges. She was taller than Alyssa and had a slimmer build. She introduced herself as Holly

On her right was a Cheryl a black haired Asian girl with large soft brown eyes. Her hair was just long enough to put into a short ponytail at the back. Her black hair was also very fine but thick. She was one of the shortest there.

Next to her was Bethany. Bethany was a robust short girl with dark brown hair. She looked fairly sporty and had a beautiful smile. Her eyes were green with a bit of a brown tint.

The other girl on Holly's other side was Elizabeth or more commonly known as Schlen.

Schlen was a bushy redhead, with deep chestnut brown eyes. She was tall, even more so than Holly. Her hair was in a nice way had the consistency of Hermione's but the colour of Ginny's or Lily's.

Ron looked up to study the girls and nearly dropped the handful of sand he'd been holding. He had looked up directly into Holly's face, she was beautiful but as he studied her face she also looked sad. He made a promise to himself that he'd find out why she was so miserable. He couldn't help but study her; it was if there was a glow around her, she was just so beautiful; it was love at first sight. Ron nearly hit himself, what sort of person believed in such things.

"Ron really the mouth open is not an attractive look" scolded Ginny

Ron shut his mouth immediately and turned bright red which clashed horribly with his hair.

"You do that too!" exclaimed Lily "I hate it when I blush!"

"I know" said Ginny exasperatedly "What about you Schlen?"

"All the time"

"We should form a group" smiled Lily

"REDHEADS UNITED!" spluttered the still embarrassed Ron

"Betcha like that, Holly" sniggered Alyssa

It was Holly's turn to blush. "What?" inquired Ron.

"Oh, Holly has always had a thing for redheads" smiled Schlen

Ron felt his hope soar and he had to stop himself from grinning, after all Holly could hate him for all he knew. He inwardly grimaced she already properly thought he was a bit odd considering the way he was acting. As they walked up to the house Harry fell back into step with him.

"Someone has it bad for one of the new girls"

"Don't"

"It was damn obvious that you do"

"Don't"

"Its Holly isn't it"

"Isn't"

"Mate, you're in denial"

"NOT!"

"And the one word answers is a dead giveaway"

Ron stormed off, prepared to ignore Harry, unless he grew up. He slumped down on the couch angrily and buried his face in a remarkably sweet smelling pillow.

By the time the gaggle of girls reached the house the 'newbies' had been informed on what was with all the extra people and knew not to give any information about future events to any of the Marauders or Lily.

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon sending golden rays into the sitting room where they all sat chatting and gave a holy (not HOLLY) appearance to them all, defining their good features.

With the current awkward silence James had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lily glared at him "What? It'll help us get to know each other"

They all agreed to play the game; Lily, Alyssa and Holly were a little hesitant at first but agreed under 3 rules:

No stripping

No same sex kissing

No sexually explicit acts e.g. lap dancing or the like

The boys whined a little but agreed because it wouldn't be as fun without them.

"Since it was my idea" declared James "I reserve the right to start but I pass to Harry, my son" He said ever so proudly

"Kinda like an immediate inheritance"

"Padfoot!"

"Ron, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Dare you to kiss Holly"

Ron glared at Harry, he had only just met this girl and Harry had to go and stick his nose into it. He might have even liked her and there Harry goes and ruins it. He stared at his best friend who had a crooked grin on his face which Ron now saw that he shared with his father. Ron got up and went over to Holly; the kiss was brief but sweet.

Holly cringed at the announcement she'd have to kiss Ron but never the less completed the dare. She felt the longing inside her, she missed it so much… but she wasn't ever going to be hurt again.

"Holly, your turn"

"Sirius" She smiled at the boy or more rightly so, man, who Alyssa had been frolicking with earlier, now was payback for the redhead comment, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Men were so predictable.

"I dare you to spend the night in the same bed with Alyssa… completely platonically, mind you"

Uproar

"What!" roared Alyssa

"Well I guess that works, its not sexually explicit or anything"

"But Black?"

Sirius sniggered "I'll enjoy this!"

"Ugh!"

"My turn…My turn….Remus; Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What was your first crush?"

"Lily, during my first couple of years at Hogwarts"

Both he and Lily blushed profusely, though James looked furious and Harry affronted. Then Harry started to laugh which affectively broke up the tension between everyone and brought the relaxed state back.

"Ok, Remus?"

"What's her name?... uh… Cheryl, truth or dare?"

"Truthers are sissies!"

"Shut it Padfoot"

"Dare, then"

"Dare you to… spend a platonic night with… uh… Harry!"

"That's sabotage Moony, getting to me via my family!"

"It's diabolic" mused Peter "I like it"

Hermione glared at Peter making him severely uncomfortable.

"Ok" said Bethany, "Continuing on"

"Yes, Schlen, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who is the cutest guy in this room?"

"No offence to anyone, but Remus"

Sirius looked offended "But I'm the one who has the fan club"

"Uh, Harry has a fan club too" said Ron

"So do I!" said James

"Enough fan club war-ing!" hollered Alyssa over the top of everyone

"I agree" Holly said "We don't care about fan clubs"

"It's kind of late anyway" said Lily "Bed all!"

As everyone went to get changed Lily held Remus back "I know you have a camera and I want plenty of shots of Sirius and Alyssa. Especially cute ones"

"Why do I get the feeling this is blackmail?"

"Can I help?"

Holly had come down the stairs to get her jacket which she had left behind. Bethany was with her.

"I have a camera and I'd love to get something on Alyssa and Cheryl" said Holly

"Well since Sirius and Alyssa are in the boys room and Cheryl and Harry are in the girl's this might just work perfectly"

"I agree" Bethany sniggered

"But you have to do it without them seeing it"

"Disillusion charm, they won't be able to tell the difference"

"Perfect"

"Troops off then, meet back here at sunrise" demanded Lily and they all left.


	3. Walk me through

Alyssa climbed up the stairs to the boy's room a feeling of dread in her. She had to spend a night with a guy, and that guy from what she'd heard happened to be the biggest womanizer alive. _What have you got yourself into, Alyssa? Great, first sign of madness talking to oneself._

She knocked on the familiar door and found that it was opened by a bowing Black.

"Such service"

"Only for you" he said smiling

She noted that all Sirius wore was a plain black shirt and a pair of boxers with broomsticks on it and of course a smile.

Sirius glanced at the girl before him, her hair was loose and she wore a pair of pink pajama pants patterned with snitches and a yellow tank top with 'Your just jealous because the voices only talk to me' on it.

"You're a seeker?"

"No I'm a chaser but I like the look of the snitch hence the pants."

"Stop talking more sleeping" Peter yawned

"I was just being friendly to our guest"

"Your more of a guest than she is" Remus pointed out

Alyssa sat on the edge of Sirius' bed; the one nearest to the window, it faced the window, in fact, on one side and on the other side was Remus' bed. The light floating curtains on Remus' side were closed however giving them 'privacy'. For what reason? Alyssa didn't know.

Sirius lay down and beckoned for her to do the same. She obliged, but tried to keep as far away from him as possible, and faced away from him.

"Now, this won't do. I won't have you here and not being comfortable at least"

With that he pulled her close his strong arms wrapping around her, she resisted but he was far stronger. She breathed in his strong musky scent, manly and intoxicating.

"Now that's better isn't it" he purred in her ear

He was thoroughly enjoying himself; in his arms was a beautiful girl who smelled, not surprisingly of fruity shampoo. It was a nice smell however and he grinned, at this rate he would never get to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

As the sun slipped over the horizon Remus crept out of bed and 'borrowing' James invisibility cloak he slunk to the open side of Sirius' bed with the disillusioned silenced camera and was delighted to see such cute material for his mission.

Sirius slept his arms around Alyssa's waist; her head was leaning back so it rested on his chest.

He took a couple of photos of that when Sirius stirred. Remus froze; Sirius hadn't heard anything it seemed. He looked around and then at Alyssa and to Remus' surprise brushed a stray hair from her face. Remus took a photo; Lily was going to love him. Then where the hair had been he placed a kiss. Short, sweet and to Remus' delight, on film.

When Sirius looked like he was asleep again, Remus slipped downstairs fully clothed. He wasn't going to let down his dignity in order to have a quick getaway.

"You're late!" Lily scrutinized

"For good reason though, you'll see when you get the pictures"

Everyone else was already there, plus Schlen who had awaken apparently before Holly and Bethany and had followed them out.

The five of them we just magically developing the photos when Ron came stumbling down the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early?"

He then spotted Holly and blushed all too aware of his lack of decent clothing.

"Blackmail" answered Bethany

"These pictures are fantastic!" said Ron looking at the one of Sirius kissing Alyssa "Mind you Sirius will kill you"

Lily looked at the photo, this was worse than she thought; maybe there was something between them. She had to warn the poor girl before it was too late.

Harry and Cheryl wasn't nearly as interesting they had spent the night facing away from each other on opposite edges of the bed, neither of them slept much by the look of it either.

"Ok so no blackmail for Cheryl"

"Plenty for Black though" Schlen grinned "I'm sure he wouldn't want Alyssa to know about that little kiss"

Ron sat back and yawned, he wished he'd stayed in bed, this wasn't that interesting.

They had only just finished developing the photos when they heard footsteps from the boy's dorm. Alyssa came into the room and slumped onto a chair, her hair was mussed up and there was sleep in her eyes.

"How are you?" chimed Schlen.

"Okay, took me forever to get to sleep last night though and I smell like a boy"

"I take offence to that!" said Remus

"You're an exception; you have the only neat corner in the entire room"

"I'm going for a walk" Holly said "To wake me up, anyone coming?"

Ron perked up "I will, be just a second"

Ron dashed upstairs changed in a rush and hurtled downstairs nearly decapitating himself on a side table.

"I'm ready"

Holly looked nervous at his arrival; her eyes flitted around his appearance briefly and scanned the room.

"Anyone else want to accompany us?" she said desperately giving a look which plainly said 'Don't leave me alone'.

Alyssa smiled this would be good for her to be with a guy alone, she needed to forget the past and move on.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired, what I need is hot chocolate"

"I might join you in that" Remus said

"I'm guessing chocoholic?"

"Right"

"Me too"

"You know that's creepy" said Lily

"What's creepy?"

"You two are actually very similar, looks and tastes"

"Maybe they have the same star sign or something" said Peter as he stumbled downstairs "People born on the same day are supposed to be very alike"

"I don't believe in that stuff" huffed Alyssa

"Then when is your birthday, Remus?" quizzed Cheryl

"March 10"

"That is very very creepy. Two people who like books, chocolate, have similar looks, the same star sign and the same birthday!"

"Who is this?" Sirius said as he and James finally descended the stairs.

"Lyssa and Remus"

"Hmmm" groaned James

"Well were leaving now" Holly said over the crowd, she was sick of waiting and didn't want to be part of this particular upcoming debate. She strode out to the beach Ron scurrying at her side. Both were lightly dressed. Holly wore a light white beach dress and was barefoot and Ron was wearing a maroon top which clashed horribly with his hair and black board shorts.

"For someone who doesn't go to the beach often you have quite a collection of beach gear"

"Hermione and Ginny dragged us shopping for all this"

An uncomfortable silence followed, Holly as much as she was wary of Ron as any guy still wasn't doing to walk in silence, otherwise it might be a little too obvious that she was slightly uncomfortable.

"What Quidditch team do you support?"

"Chudley Cannons, ninth in the league" he said proudly

"The colours would match your hair then"

"Nah, its just a shade difference making it clash as badly as this maroon. My mum is always making my stuff maroon, jumpers. I honestly don't know why"

Holly bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh

"Stop it" he whined affectionately "It's honestly not my fault"

"Have you told her not to give you maroon?"

"Yes, but it works like corned beef no matter how much I tell her she never stops it"

"Not a fan of corned beef?"

"No" he pulled a cute face at this. Holly tried to get her head back into the zone, stop falling for his charm.

"What about you? All these questions and I haven't heard a word about you."

"Well you would have to ask"

"Quidditch Team?"

"Wollongong Warriors; so far they have a winning streak over the Thundelarra Thunderers, this year"

"Nice, their colours would be?"

"Gold and Red"

"Gryffindor colours, nice"

"Gryffindor?"

"One of our four houses at school" He continued to explain the four houses at Hogwarts to Holly including the trip to Salazar Slytherin's lair"

"Sounds like you three get into loads of trouble"

"As Harry puts it we never go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds us"

"Well, my trouble is usually self made"

"Are you a prankster?"

"Some of the time" she smiled indulgently and nearly hit herself for it, '_stop it' _she commanded herself _'It's never worth it'_

"Favourite magical creature?"

"Runespoor or a Unicorn"

"How girly"

"What's yours then?"

"Griffin"

"Oh how much of a typical boy you are"

She watched as his eyes glinted with laughter, as if someone had rippled their blue waters.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked

Holly tensed; she couldn't tell him it was bad enough her friends knew, her brain searched for a substitute.

"I'm afraid that's classified information"

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, I'm afraid of spiders myself"

"Interesting. But I am afraid we will have to head back"

Ron puzzled over the reaction to his last question, there was some hurt there a wall which stood between her, and he remembered that pain behind her eyes and saw that this was an emotional wound stretching further than just skin deep.

They reached the deck and went back into the house where the boys still sat slumped on chairs looking sleepy. Harry and James weren't even dressed properly being still in boxers and t- shirts. Sirius didn't even have that much as he lounged on the couch still in his boxers. His shirt lay nearby soaked with what looked like hot chocolate.

Ginny, Lily and Hermione were cooking breakfast. Bethany, Cheryl, Peter and Schlen seemed to be playing a heated game of exploding snap. Remus and Alyssa sat sipping hot chocolate at the breakfast bar discussing what sounded like Arithmancy with Lily and Hermione interjecting every now and then from the kitchen.

It actually seemed like a group of friends who had been friends for years, not having only known each other since the last night.

Cheryl looked up "Holly, you're back"

"I was last time I noticed. And really boys get some clothes on"

"Ohh, you know you can't resist me"

Sirius got to his feet and flexed his muscles.

"Leave her alone, Sirius, she'll be scarred for life" Alyssa said

Sirius walked over and wrapped his arms around her his head on her shoulder

"Don't Sirius; I'm fed up already about last night"

"You know you love me"

"Hands off Sirius"

Sirius grinned and held on tighter.

"Really Sirius, she said get off" growled Lily

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her but never the less obeyed "Yes Madame Lily" he said with a pretentious bow.

"And get some clothes on while you're at it. You too James and Harry otherwise suffer the consequences"

"What would they be?" asked James

"I could dump you, you know"

"Cruel Lily, I'd have to live with his whining again. I had enough the first time"

This made Lily glare at Sirius and James as if daring them not to go. Obediently they left, Harry had seemed had already gone, he had been told and by his mother. This meant a lot to him, he'd never had a mother to yell at him before so he wasn't complaining

"Now" said Lily serenely "Where were we?"


	4. Lets Split Group 1

It occurred to me that I haven't put a disclaimer in… silly me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, as much as I wish I did, we all wish that they were ours and that is understandable especially when it comes to Remus or Sirius (no bias honest!) I also do not own any of the Australian girls… they are actually real people with last names changed. Yes, this is the same Cheryl and Holly from 'But why is the Rum gone?' by Crystallized Rose and the girls in 'Masquerade' by Ragetti's girl. Both great authors as you can see. These people stake a claim to themselves and can not be owned. Actually the only character I actually can claim to so far is Pat (see below). I also in later chapters do not own the songs I have 'ficced' you'll just have to wait for them…hehehe… enough rambling on with the show!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was downstairs and dressed, they had to organize the day's trip.

"Let's see there are 14 of us, so we could split into three groups to go to different places" started Hermione

"We can have them so there is at least one Marauder, Australian and a current day Hogwarts person in it" said Bethany

"And one person who knows where they are going, either Alyssa, who has explored more of Australia than even we have, or Lily or Hermione" continued Cheryl

"I'll do groups then. Alyssa, Ginny, Sirius and Remus together, Remus can keep Sirius in check…" Hermione started

"I do not need a babysitter!"

"So says I've had over 800- detentions in school" murmured Remus

"It's a record breaking 851, thank you"

"… and we can't put James and Sirius together. Next group can be Holly, Ron, Peter, Cheryl and Hermione. Lastly we have Schlen, Harry, James, Bethany and I" Lily finished

** 0 0 **

**-------NOTE: From here there will be POV for some characters of each group and as they split into three groups there will be a little jumping around and repeats of some events -----**

** 0 0 **

**Cheryl POV:**

Cheryl paused as she thought over the groups, Lily and Hermione had played on the relationships forming, Sirius seemed to spend most of his time fawning over Alyssa more than any other girl there. Ron and Holly also happened to blush a lot of the time that they were together, and both could get slightly klutzy as well. It was quite amusing actually, and she remembered a discussion she'd had with Peter, Schlen and Bethany about it.

Peter had also been confused in why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alyssa were all acting so cold towards him; they seemed to pretend he didn't exist. After all he seemed to be a nice enough guy to them. Apart from that none of the girls knew much and guessed it had to do with his future, all they knew about the marauders, was that something happened between them and Sirius ended up innocently in jail and Lily and James ended up dead by Voldemort… but they couldn't tell Peter that.

Effectively Cheryl was going to find it sufficiently amusing to spend the day with Holly and Ron.

They crowded around and Hermione outlined that they had been given the Western Coast of Australia to explore, which meant basically the whole state of Western Australia.

"I propose a cruise on Lake Argyle, it apparently has a great interactive program with the animals…"

"Does it have crocodiles?" asked Holly

"Yes, Holly" Cheryl smiled, Holly loved reptiles and crocodiles were up there on the cool list of reptiles.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go"

A pop and Holly was gone, a few more pops and the room in which they had been sitting was empty and a breeze ruffled through the curtains sneakily.

They appeared at the top of a dusty ramp in a clump of trees, a little away from the ticket booth so that the muggles wouldn't see them.

"Everyone here?"

"Present" said Cheryl

"Accounted for" said Peter

Ron rolled his eyes "Here, Miss Granger" Hermione glared at him

"What about Holly?" asked Cheryl

"Here, and I have our tickets, so lets get moving!"

Holly set off down the ramp to a boat in a brisk walk dust rising softly in waves around her feet. They all followed in a not so joyful way.

Cheryl sighed on how messy they were going to be by the end of this when they arrived at the boat. It was large enough to fit thirty people sitting on its plastic seats. It was made of iron with a shade roof over the top of it and a few powerful looking motors at the back.

Hermione chose seats for then near the middle of the boat.

**General P.O.V**

"Helloooo, everyone" said the overly happy guide "Welcome to the Lake Argyle cruise, and I'm Pat, your cruise guide today."

"What a fruit" murmured Peter, causing Cheryl and Holly to giggle. Ron and Hermione kept their faces stony.

"We'll be starting off now. Today we plan to meet some archer fish, some birds and hopefully even have a visit from our favourite croc Lucky Phil"

Ron gazed at Holly, who looked overly excited by the news she would properly get to meet a crocodile. He didn't get this fascination with reptiles though it did explain why she liked the deadly runespoors which were similar to muggle snakes, except with the addition of two heads. He must get Harry to show her his parsletongue gift, he was sure she would love it.

The boat hummed over the water, jerking every now and then sending sparkling water droplets over the edge. They littered through the hair of those who leaned over the edge like diamonds in rivers of brown, black, red and gold.

**Peter POV**

They reached a certain part and the boat slowed down.

"Here on the back you can see the rock wallabies coming for a drink, there's Katy, Bruce and Willie. Katy you can see has a joey in her pouch at the moment called Mira, if we are very still and quiet Katy might let her out."

Peter looked curiously at the brown furry creature near the water and was surprised when a head poked out of its chest. Heads do not usually even in the wizarding work come out of chests of animals. Peter watched as a smaller version of the furry brown creature worked its way out. A smaller cuter version, its fur was far more soft and fluffy looking than the creature (which he now knew was a rock wallaby) it had come out of. Peter was enjoying himself immensely, he had always had a thing for animals, he was actually very good a Care for Magical Creatures. In fact it was properly the only subject he was good at.

Peter looked around to see what the others were up to Holly looked at the wallabies chattering animatedly with Cheryl and Hermione about what seemed to be reptiles. Ron on the other hand sat not looking at the wallabies but at Holly, watching her every move looking as if he was analyzing each for deeper meaning.

The moved on the next stop was at another bank where the guide had spotted something on shore and has beckoned for the boat to be brought to the shore. He scrambled out and grabbed a scaled creature from the reeds. It was as long as Peter's arm even though according to the instructor it was only a baby.

Ron looked fascinated by it, "It looks like an alligator"

"It's a crocodile" the instructor kindly corrected "Like Lucky Phil, except this is only a juvenile"

He held it so everyone could have a feel of the mud coloured scales and examine the golden eyes.

"I think I'll return this little guy to the water" the guide smiled charmingly, it was only now that Peter saw that the guide, who at the beginning sounded like a fruit, was actually not that much older than then. He was about 18, with golden curled hair and sky blue eyes. It was only now that Peter realized he had been watching their group since they got on, particularly Holly, Cheryl and Hermione. Peter grabbed Ron who looked disdainfully at him.

"What are you-?"

**Ron POV**

"If you ever are going to listen to me listen to me now. That guide is crushing on the girls"

Ron looked stunned; he had noticed the guide had been hanging around them, but to be flirting with the girls… He was annoyed, especially as he watched the guide sit between Holly and Cheryl and had a one on one conversation with Holly about what seemed to be reptiles. Ron felt his blood boil… wait a second he thought he didn't like Holly but why else would his blood boil.

He walked up and tried to put on a nice voice "Shouldn't we be continuing on, SIR?"

"Oh... yeah" the guide said vaguely "Oh, Cheryl would you like to join me up front?"

Cheryl smiled "Sure, I'll come"

Ron plopped down next to Holly, looking disgruntled.

"What's up with you?"

"That guide" he huffed "Flirting with you girls, gets on my nerves"

"Ohhh" Hermione crooned "Jealous are we?" There was a sparkle in Hermione's eyes that Ron didn't like.

"What did I miss?" Cheryl had returned

"Ron is jealous of the tour guide who has been chatting us up"

"Pat isn't like that, he's actually a real gentleman" Cheryl consoled him "But an awfully cute gentleman never the less"

The boat stopped with a jerk,

"Ladies and gentleman if you would gather around people, take some bread each of you"

"Are we supposed to eat it?" asked Peter

"Is your stomach all you think of?" asked Cheryl

"Now in Lake Argyle there are a type of fish called Archer fish, they spit water from their mouths to hunt for their prey which are insects. Here we can play a game with them, if you dangle little pieces of bread over the water they will spit at your hands. If they hit your hands you have to drop the bread. It's a game, see. He put the bread over and a little fish squirted water up. It missed at first and eventually it hit his palm and he dropped the bread. The little archer fish gobbled it up greedily as it did so other fish came to see what was happening. Soon all the people on the boat were holding bread out and feeding the fish. It was actually pretty fun one you got into it thought Ron.

Pat was now helping Cheryl hold out her bread. As she did her black hair fell delicately in her face, it seemed to Ron that Pat couldn't help but brush it behind her ear.

'_What a player' _Ron thought _'If he touches Holly, I swear I'll…'_

"Earth to Ron?" Hermione's hand waves in front of his face "Easy to see you can't get your eyes of a certain someone"

He followed Hermione's gaze to where Holly sat, done with her bread chatting to Peter.

"Even I can see that and I hardly know you" whispered Cheryl on is other side

"Could you help me then?"

He looked at the smiling girl pleadingly "You are Holly's friend after all" He put on his best pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no puppy dog eyes, you look like Sirius and that isn't supposed to be a compliment"

"What do I have to do?"

"Rule 1 with any girl is to get to know her first"

"But not in a stalker-ish way" added Hermione

"And don't be too forward especially with Holly. Rule 2 later" she finished hurriedly as Pat started up his speech again

**Cheryl POV**

Cheryl smiled thinking of Ron and Holly; they would make such a cute couple. But she would need more help so she could play it safe this time. _'This is all for Holly's benefit' _She consoled herself. Cheryl cleverly placed herself next to Holly as the guide was talking about some sort of water management issue.

"What do you think of Ron?"

Holly stared at her suspiciously, obviously getting the hint right away to where Cheryl was heading.

"He's nice but don't even think that. I won't"

"What's the poor boy done to deserve your cold shoulder?"

Silence.

"I though so" continued Cheryl

Before she could continue however Holly had leaped up to go have a look at 'Lucky Phil' the poster crocodile of the cruise who was drifting lazily just off the shore with a few of his buddies.

While Holly watched enraptured by the crocodile Cheryl whispered in Hermione's ear

"I'll need all hands on deck for this one… this will be harder than it seems"

She was yet again interrupted this time by the gorgeous California blond tour guide named Pat, who the girls had picked up had been giving them a load of attention.

"Our tour is nearly over" he said in his broad American accent "I'll be sorry to see you go"

"We will be too" said Pat sadly, he stood to say good bye to Holly, when she though he was out of earshot Hermione sighed

"It's really quite sad he's a muggle, he's so cute"

"Did you say muggle?" Pat wasn't as out of earshot as they thought, Cheryl felt herself going red. Pat on the other hand looked thrilled "I'm no where near a muggle. I just graduated from the Salem institute in America"

"You're a wizard?"

"Yeah"

"I'm from Hogwarts but we are here on holiday with an exchange student and her friends. We are actually one of three groups who are out today." Said Hermione

"Cheryl and I are the friends of the exchange student, we actually are finishing 7th year at Angelus Specialis Academy in Sydney"

"I'll have to owl you then"

Cheryl smiled; this holiday was certainly turning out to be special in more ways than one.

They reached the end of the cruise and they bid Pat goodbye, boys doing so grudgingly and started up the hill.

"How's lunch in Perth sound?"

"Fine by me!" said Peter exhaustedly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

You do know I love you all... but one question, do you think I should continue with a romance involving Pat, it could be

a) no romance… we hate him

b) no romance, just a friend

c) Romance with Cheryl

d) Romance with Hermione

e) Romance with Schlen

f) Romance with Bethany

g) Any other suggestions?

PICK and say so in your review


	5. Chocolate

Alright everyone… you all have a little time to decide on the poll about Pat because I have to visit the other two groups and see what they are up to… However this is how it stands so far:

a) No romance… we hate him0

b) No romance, just a friend0

c) Romance with Cheryl2

d) Romance with Hermione0

e) Romance with Schlen0

f) Romance with Bethany1

g) Other

Crush on Holly (think of Ron's reaction remembering he likes her) 1

You can still change this!! Every vote counts but as I forgot to say before I am **perfectly open to any ideas** at all these can be on plot, characters, ships etc. Just remember to include such ideas into your reviews.

I am sorry for being so late… I've had exams and the evil mother wouldn't let me on the computer unless I was studying shakes fist

_Sirius: Why don't you run away then? I did and now I am very happy._

She's not that evil. She buys me chocolate after all

_Sirius: Chocolate :-D_

Besides this chapter has more chocolate in it. I do not own any of these places the characters go… I have actually been to the Cadbury chocolate factory where they do whip white chocolate drool actually I have been to most of the places they go… my parents like traveling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alyssa POV**

Alyssa walked back to the group from talking to Lily, sighing. Lily had planned this all she had planned for her to be with Sirius, her Hermione and Ginny. Well at least she had Ginny and Remus to keep the overactive teen under control.

"Ok people… we have been given the Eastern Coast of Australia. I suggest we start with Tasmania, it's really pretty down there"

"Can we go to the chocolate factory first?" asked Remus, she could see that just the idea of a whole factory of chocolate was making his mouth water.

"I agree" said Ginny

"Chocolate!" Sirius yelled delightedly

"Fine, Fine"

"But" added Ginny "Sirius is not to get too high on sugar, it'll ruin our day. He will not sit still, not that he sits still anyway"

"I do sit still" Sirius looked indignantly at Ginny "I sleep every night, don't I?"

"He thrashes a lot though" Remus sniggered

"Not when Alyssa was there"

"True"

"Maybe I should tell Alyssa what did happen. Sirius Black's soft spot"

"You wouldn't"

"Lily would"

"What is going on?" asked Alyssa, she didn't like what she was hearing "What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Later" he said dismissively "Let's go to the factory"

A moment later they appeared outside a large cream building decorated with the large Cadbury logo painted on the side and billboards around which had various types of chocolate on them.

They followed the signs and the striped yellow lines to a large door which was flanked on either sides by large evergreen trees, which spilled their dead leaves onto the paths.

They walked in the doors and stepped in a room doused in purple, brown and gold.

They all sat smiling until Ginny spoke "Admire later, the tour is leaving soon"

They moved mutely to a group which was gathering around a lady who was wearing black and purple with a splashing of the gold Cadbury lettering. Their group only consisted of about ten people, including them. There was a man and woman with their two kids, a random who looked about their age and a middle aged man with a huge beer gut.

"See Moony" whispered Sirius "That's what'll happen if you eat too much chocolate"

"I can't… werewolf metabolism. You however…"

"Play a lot of Quidditch to burn it off"

Alyssa couldn't help but giggle at the so pre-rehearsed argument; she could see why the marauders were so close. They all fit perfectly.

**Sirius POV**

They stepped into a smooth arching corridor with no windows and painted on one of its walls was the factory in perfect detail from the trucks with little workers in purple polo shirts and even to every little sign painted to perfection.

Remus squinted at it "This is far too intricate to be muggle done; you would need a magnifying spell to pull it off"

"Why do they even need it, they could just go outside to see this same sight" Sirius said bored "When do we get to the chocolate?"

The tour guide led them down stopping every now and then with some 'pointless comment' as Sirius put it, which everyone but him seemed to hand onto as if it too was made of chocolate. It wasn't until they went through a pair of white and silver double doors that he even paid attention to anything.

The hallway they were in was made of glass and looked into the making of the giant fundraising freddos.

Sirius watching the moulds move along a conveyer belt and get filled with the smooth liquid chocolate, needless to say everyone else (especially Remus) was glued to the glass as well. Sirius wrenched away to watch his friends faces watching every drop which missed with a sort of hungry obsession, maniac glints in their eyes, a sort of hungry fire.

It was they that Ginny who also had pulled away said "I think chocolate is the work of the devil"

Remus glared at them angrily "Is not!"

Sirius looked at him eyes glinting, he loved these arguments. "Is too" he said in a slow and deadly voice.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"QUIET!" The tour guide did not look happy at all about this little argument between the two. Sirius couldn't help it; he loved to wind people (especially Remus) up. Remus mainly because he was so much more of a challenge to wind up than, say James. James went of his rocker if you ever said anything about Lily or his hair. In the back of his mind Sirius considered if Harry would be sensitive about the same things.

However the tour guide had won, this time and this time only. Sirius usually would have tried to flirt his way out of it, but he wasn't in them mood. Wait a sec… He, Sirius Black, not in the mood? Something was seriously wrong with him. No siriusly but seriously.

"Sirius are you alright?" whispered Remus "Sitting back isn't like you"

Sirius huffed annoyed at Remus "Thank you conscience"

"Anytime"

The tourguide lead them through yet another pair of double doors to a large room where many chocolates were being put into brightly coloured wrappers. They stopped in front of one of the machines which were twisting bright vibrant yellow wrappers on a crumbly chocolate at an alarming rate.

"This flake machine is able to twist over 200 flake chocolates a minute"

She said proudly and looked around as if expecting applause and open mouths.

"So" said Alyssa rather sourly "That was what it was designed to do"

"Besides"Sirius whispered leaning in very close so that he could whisper in her ear "Magic could do better"

He watched in delight to see her shiver, and crept a hand onto her waist his head still on her shoulder

With that she spun around accusingly "Don't"

He just smiled and ran a soft finger down her arm. However it was Remus who intervened. "Padfoot, No" he said in a firm voice his eyes flaring with golden authority.

Sirius sighed like a reprimanded dog as Ginny put her arm around Alyssa and they went to the front of the group.

"Padfoot, what were you doing? She is not one of the girls back home. You could get into so much more trouble for messing with her. Harry and Ron are her friends and they are from what I've heard protective"

"I just" Sirius sighed raven hair drooping in his eyes "She fascinates me, and I can't keep away."

"So you like her, just like any other girl"

"No, it's not. It's the glint in the eyes, the swish or her hair. She is the first person I look for in a room, not my friends but her. I'm ever conscious that she is around. I am always thinking about her and when I'm around her I can't control myself. I hardly know her…I know it sounds like obsessive stalkering…"

"It doesn't. No, you sound like James over Lily"

"Oh no… I can't"

"James will have a fit. Are you going to tell her?"

"I can't… besides who would ever believe that womanizer Sirius Black could fall in love?"

"I could and I do" Remus sighed as they lagged behind the group "I'll try and help but you'll need to cooperate and be civil to her. Learn from James' mistakes"

"Just don't tell…"

"Have I ever?"

"No, honestly Moony you are my spiritual guidance and counselor"

"Just here to help"

**Ginny POV**

Ginny could see that Sirius had unnerved Alyssa by his antics and as Remus pulled him away for reprimand at the back of the group she pulled Alyssa away to the front for some away time.

"You okay?"

She stared concerned into Alyssa's eyes her sea blue ones shining with sympathy. Alyssa seemed to relax her stiff pose rolling down.

"He just gets on my nerves, he thinks it's so easy to get a girl he just… ugh!!"

"I know that feeling; Malfoy tried that on me once"

"Did you tell Ron and Harry about it? He can't treat you that way"

"They would have freaked out. I would have had a guard everywhere I went, they're overprotective"

"That I do know"

"The protective barrier has spread to you already"  
"Its getting there"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You know your brother and boyfriend too well?"

"Sounds right"

"Thanks Ginny. I feel a lot better now and I recognize the fact I shouldn't tell Harry and Ron about this"

"Yeah"

"Keep an eye out for the prat"

"I'll watch your back"

They actually had not been paying attention for a while now and the tour was nearly over, (A/N: how time flies when you're having chocolate ;-D) It was then that they entered a room where they were whipping white chocolate. It was then that the girls were rejoined by Remus and a very sheepish Sirius.

Remus, Alyssa and Sirius stood memorized over the chocolate until they practically had to be pulled out of the room by Ginny who loved white chocolate too but recognized that in order to get more chocolate they would have to leave the room.

"5 more minutes" pleaded Sirius

"No" Remus said sadly. He wanted to stay too but the responsibility part in him had taken over.

"I'm sorry but this tour is now ending" the tour guide told them as they walked down a hall. But please take a pick of more Cadbury chocolates from that barrel" it was said so mechanically Ginny was tempted to check if the guide was a robot.

They walked down a hall into a small shop; it wasn't the gift shop they had walked in on however. It was tightly packed with shelves bearing the cheap defuncts of Cadbury Schweppes corp. Most was chocolate in packs of 5 blocks but there were also Listerine, Cottees and various other taken over companies.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes they browsed the shelves taking as much as possible knowing that they could shrink it for easy carrying. They looked like greedy guts as each had about 25 blocks of chocolate.

Ginny peered over at the Listerine tab packets.

"What are these?"

"Breath fresheners. I really don't know how to describe them" Alyssa said thoughtfully "Just don't have too many at once, they are very strong. I know people who can't cope with one"

"Then" Sirius smiled hopefully at Alyssa "10 packs for me"

"Pig" Ginny said shortly

**Remus POV**

They bought the chocolate and a few other things useful for a house with 14 people in it, especially the 6 bottomless teenage boys.

Once out of sight in a hall outside the shop they shrunk the items where they fit nicely is Remus' feather-light backpack.

Through the next door they yet again found themselves in the original purple gift shop. Having already spent much of their money already they bought lightly. Alyssa bought a light brown top with 'Chocoholics anonymous' splayed across it and somehow convinced Remus to buy a black top with 'I'm an addict…' on the front and in melting chocolate letters '…for chocolate' on the back.

It actually was really comfortable Remus mused as he tried it on, in the cover of a change room. The black made the silvery scars from his lycanthropy seem less defined on his arms. While he had a mirror to himself he ran his fingers over the most noticeable sinister original scar from the bite on his shoulder near the base of his neck, a reminder of a near miss of his throat. His last transformation had been at the end of the last month and he was expecting the next one on Christmas. But because of the time change he was allowed an extra couple weeks grace and didn't have the next full moon until after New Years. The full moon here had been on the 14th and they had arrived on the 18th, the next full moon was the 12th of January, if they were still there then. He smiled, God bless time travel.

He walked out and bought the shirt watching Alyssa giggling at the 'Chocolate Queen' tiara Ginny had bought. Remus turned however to walk over to Sirius who looked rather indecisive.

"Cant be that hard… Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up at him far from puzzled but was smiling mischiefously.

"Glad to see you have gotten over the gloominess" Remus said dully, rolling his eyes.

"Not quite" Sirius said sadly "But look at this"

Remus peered over Sirius' shoulder to see….

"Chocolate making?"

"Think of how many annoying girls I could get rid of! Example: Cassy"

Cassy Nitea was the head of the Sirius Black Fan club. She was a pretty giggly blond who was so obsessed with Sirius it was repulsive. Remus smirked now she was stalker material. She was in the grade above them and had technically finished school but still managed to hold weekly fan club meetings at Hogwarts with the girls who remained and had recently acquired club t-shirts. Sirius had proclaimed (rather loudly) the next day at breakfast that he'd never date someone who wore one of the shirts.

This didn't stop them wearing them at club meetings however. Remus shivered from the memory of the four of the stumbling into one of those meetings. Sirius had been dutifully attacked with desperate girls trying to get something of his to 'worship'. Sadly it had been Remus and Lily who had had to magically re-grow and repair the damage done to his hair and clothes. Stupid stalker-ish fan girls, they came after James and him as well just not quite as devotedly and violently as Sirius.

_Imagine what they'd do if they found out he liked Alyssa _he thought _Speaking of which… I need to talk to that girl_

As they stepped onto the billboard surrounded sidewalk, Remus grabbed Alyssa while Sirius and Ginny seemed deep in conversation about what sounded to be Fred and George's joke shop.

"Siri-" she started angrily "Oh, hi Remus" she finished brightly

"Hi. Just wondering if you could please act civil towards Sirius for my sake?"

"But he's being such a pain, he think I'll just fall for him like some bimbo"

"He doesn't know any better, that's mainly the girls that stalk him"

"Oh"

"Talk to him, Okay? He's a nice guy really"

Alyssa looked at Remus pleadingly with a 'don't make me' look. He laughed

"I've known you for less than a day and I feel like this is a regular occurrence"

Alyssa smiled "Ok, I'll try"

Remus steeped away and whispered in Sirius' ear, who came over a grin on his face.

They ended getting into a conversation about Quidditch as Remus tried to decide where to go for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reminder: VOTE!

Pat should have/ a:

a) No romance… we hate him

b) No romance, just a friend

c) Romance with Cheryl

d) Romance with Hermione

e) Romance with Schlen

f) Romance with Bethany

g) Other suggestions


	6. Wet'n'Wild

Current poll standings (I am going to keep reminding you!) It is a while before he will make another appearance so you have till them

a) No romance… we hate him1

b) No romance, just a friend0

c) Romance with Cheryl4

d) Romance with Hermione0

e) Romance with Schlen1

f) Romance with Bethany1

g) Other

Crush on Holly (think of Ron's reaction remembering he likes her) 2

You can still change this!! Every vote counts but as I forgot to say before I am **perfectly open to any ideas** at all these can be on plot, characters, ships etc. Just remember to include such ideas into your reviews.

_James: Interesting. I suggest that Peter needs a girlfriend_

What are you doing here? This is my note!

_Sirius: I invited him_

I don't know how you got here in the first place

_James: Blame the God of Randominity_

_Sirius: Hail, God of Randominity!_

Well next time can I have Lily or Remus? Someone sane?

_James: I am sane_

_Sirius: Me too!_

Anyway getting on with it…

_James: What about Peter?_

He does eventually

_Sirius: Yea!_

I am sorry for all the delays… I went on holidays and then had the School Certificate (fun)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

Harry was overly happy with his grouping, sure he wasn't with Ginny but this was a perfect opportunity to get to know his parents.

Once everyone else had congregated in their little groups Lily started "We have the middle of Australia to explore and ther isn't very much so…"

"Who cares about the rules?" James said "I don't want to go to a desert, let's invade the East Coast and go theme- parking!"

Bethany grinned "I agree besides they'll never know I heard they were going to Tasmania, which is south and we are going north"

Schlen who sat cross- legged on the couch said "Yeah, they're doing something that involves chocolate"

"But I'd be hypocritical" Lily pouted

"Please Lily" whined James puppy dog eyes out pulling one of Lily's hands into his lap massaging it.

Harry smirked at James, he could do better. He sat himself right beside Lily and resting his head on her lap caught her emerald green eye as he whined "Please… Mum?"

Between the two of them Lily broke.

"Fine" she said flustered

"Yes!" They leapt to their feet high- fived and ran upstairs to get their swimmers.

The girls exchanged looks before going upstairs to change into their bathing suits under their clothes.

"Where first?"

"Wet and Wild Water world"

Lily raised an eyebrow

"It is hot" consoled Schlen

They all wore just plain board shorts and tank tops over their swimmers. Lily was all in green, white and yellow, Schlen in pink and black and Bethany in blue and black. The boys were much the same and looked almost like twins opting for a very Gryffindor red, gold and black. However James seemed far happier to wear skin tight clothing than Harry.

Lily eyed James and Harry curiously before pulling at James' necklace

"Since when do you boys have matching shark tooth necklaces?"

"Since James conjured them up" said Harry

James winked suggestively at Lily "Don't they make us look manly"

Lily rolled her eyes while the other two girls giggled.

Bethany smiled "I can do better" with that she transfigured a trio of beautiful shell necklaces from pieces of paper with a grin.

James looked like he was about to retort when Schlen stopped him.

"I suggest you don't, she is very competitive. She and Holly are at it all the time, they are our transfiguration buffs"

"Are we leaving or what" quipped Harry

They appeared in the water park soon after and with help Bethany and James soon picked out the most thrilling water rides in the entire park, found in the H²O Zone.

"Come on!" yelled James as he shot to get into line "Lets do the Cyclone first"

The Cyclone was a ride shaped like a funnel on its side with a tunnel leading from a very high platform. People climbed the many stairs up the platform hauling the strange four leaf clover shaped floats to be launched down the steep tunnel into the funnel. They would rock a couple of times and then slide into the splash down pool through the hole in the funnel.

Lily stood stock-still she did not seem as enthused by the ride as her boyfriend was. You could physically see the blood drain from her face.

"You're not scared Lily, are you?"

"Nnnno" she stuttered "But we will be a five and the rafts only hold four, oh well, I'll just sit out then" she shot quickly

Harry shot her a disbelieving look "We'll just get two then"

"Uhhh"

James who had stared unbelieving her looked resolved "You're coming! No future Mrs. Potter is scared"

Lily glared at him, but he didn't back down and when she didn't move he lifted her cleanly over one shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Let me go you big prat! I never should have dated you! Let me down!"

But he kept strong carrying her with the two rafts being rolled up by Bethany, Schlen and Harry.

They made it to the top with her wailing the entire way.

"Potters first" puffed James dropping Lily in the seat between him and Harry.

Bethany noted he still clasped her hand to prevent her fleeing the situation.

The guy looked weirdly at the shaking pale Lily before pushing the three down the tunnel.

The ride was a blur to Lily, the surging water and the climatic drop before her and that feeling like she was about to tumble out of the float.

The adrenaline rush that followed however was like no other; the air caused by the boys leaning was fantastic. Her initial scream dissolved into maniac laughter as her red hair whipped around her face and water splashed around her.

"Lets do that again!" she pleaded to her pale boyfriend who it seemed had not enjoyed the drop as much as he made it out to be.

After Lily had satisfied her thrill for adrenaline and was talking with Schlen about some red- head related thing when Bethany noticed Harry and James heads together away from Lily sending wary glances in her direction.

"Ok what's up?" she asked

After a furtive glance at James, Harry said "We're planning a tourist hunt? You up for it?"

"I would love to" she grinned evilly

"Ok, lets see most points after 10 tourists pranked: 20 for a faint, 10 for a dropped food stuffs, 1 for a scream and 57 for a pant wetting episode. Minus points for laughing by said subject and even more if they are a wizard and get you back. Agreed?"

"Yes"

"Yep!"

"Why 57? Why not an easy number to add?"

"I like 57"

They crept slowly away from the other girls and set out on the hunt. James started with a well placed hair colouring charm causing the subject to scream when they passed the pool and dropped their drink in the pool, the coke bleeding in the clear water.

"Not bad only a 11 though" James stuck his tongue out at her

Bethany spotted a young female target "Watch this"

The girl walked past the pool and was admiring her skinny frame and preening like a pigeon. _'Plastic' _though Bethany.

She charmed it so she appeared fat in her reflection; the girl promptly screamed and fainted. She grinned at Harry and James "21, I do believe"

"I can beat you both" smiled Harry and walked over to a group of sleeping sunbathers, he placed a cooling charm on a simple 50 cent coin.

Placing the coin on the man's forehead, Harry stepped aside as a wet pack spread on his trousers.

"Works just like running water" he bragged "and even a muggle can do it"

"57 to Harry then" James sighed

"That's not magic though" Bethany whined

"So? Harry is my son and I say it counts"

"Count this!" Bethany shot five muggles around her with charms which made them wet their pants. Harry's jaw dropped

"Five times 57, I do believe is 285"

"Not fair" James said and lunged at her

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!" Lily seemed had found them.

"Uh Lily…hi?"

"JAMES POTTER WHY ARE YOU PRANKING INNOCENT MUGGLES!! AND LEADING YOUR OWN SON INTO IT WITH YOU!!"

"James I suggest you run" Schlen noted

He didn't need to be told twice and took off at top speed with the surprisingly fast redhead in hot pursuit.

After Lily had calmed down (a lot) the girls took her away from the boys for a nice peaceful time together.

"I'm exhausted" sighed Schlen as she and the other two girls floated around the large gentle loop of Calypso beach, the boys having gone to for the Cyclone again.

"Me too" said Bethany splashing her.

Schlen noticed Lily seemed to be drifting into a thoughtfully depressed silence.

"What's up Lily?"

"Oh" Lily looked up "I'm just processing what's happened in the last couple of days. Its hard waking up one day and discovering you're a mother and a wife"

"Think of it this way," said Bethany "You missed all the messy baby stuff"

"You can come back to that" piped Schlen

"I know but…well it's a lot of responsibility to be pushed on me now"

"Harry is a big boy, he can look after himself you know"

"Yes, but…"

"So he needn't be such a responsibility"

"And" added Bethany "He is from what I heard everything anyone could wish for in a son: brave…"

"Handsome…"

"Loyal"

"And an all around nice guy"

"Not to mention the saviour of the wizarding wor-" Schlen was too late to stop what had just slipped out of Bethany's mouth

"What?!" screeched Lily in a very Petunia- like way before her sudden movement sent her plummeting off the raft.

She came up seething "My son is…"

"We weren't supposed to tell you that and if we explain any further it will mess up your future"

Lily sighed "Has it go anything to do with the lightning scar?"

Neither girl replied but by the look in their eyes she could tell that it did.

"I won't tell anyone what you said"

"Thank you" sighed Bethany "You have no idea what mess that could make to the space- time continuum"

"How very Sci- Fi of you Bethany"

Through the rest of the ride giggling could all that was heard

"Girls and giggling I will never get" sighed Harry

James nodded.

The rest of the day continued in much the same way, no one but those three girls knew what had been divulged in that small mistake.

The next couple of days continued in the same way, sightseeing in groups. All of them grew closer. However Holly continued to dodge Ron's advances no matter how the girls worked to get them together even though her defences seemed to be slowly eroded away with each show of cute affection and the constant supply of red roses and chocolate. Alyssa and Sirius went round in circles she made up with him and he infuriated her yet again, for Remus to reconcile them yet again.

The Potters became a three unit pack with Lily relaxing and seeing that, no she didn't have to be too responsible for her boy who was probably more mature than her husband to be. Lily had been noticing Harry seemed to have been receiving a lot of mail lately. He got it two to three letters a day through his beautiful snowy owl. She wondered if they were from her or James, until when with Cheryl one morning found one on the coffee table.

"Are you going to read it?" asked Cheryl

She looked at her eyes glowing softly in the light "Would it be an invasion of privacy?"

"He is your son"

"I wish people would stop reminding me that"

"Its true" she pointed out as Lily opened the letter which had two hand writings through it:

_Pup,_

_Everything will turn out ok. I am still trying to control P; you have no idea how miserable he is. It was particularly bad when you visited Grimmauld place with Alyssa; I had to lock him upstairs the poor lovesick puppy._

**I am not lovesick!!**

_Wondered when you would arrive_

**Just hold out there pup, some bad stuff will happen but it'll bring you kids closer together**

_Kids? All of them are adults by Wizarding standards; I know you wouldn't appreciate being called a kid. Write back about what's going on. We are always here for moral support, even if P. is an idiot_

**Am not!**

_Bye Pup,_

**Bye Harry and don't listen to a thing M. says**

_I'll pretend I didn't read that_

_With love_

_M **and P, the best**_

_Cut it out!!_

Lily smiled as she read the letter by the style of writing she had a vague guess who was writing but couldn't be certain.

"Any ideas?" asked Cheryl

"I do"


	7. Quidditch Anyone?

You have 2 chapters to decide about Pat so I need those votes! Will it be:

a) No romance… we hate him1

b) No romance, just a friend0

c) Romance with Cheryl4

d) Romance with Hermione0

e) Romance with Schlen1

f) Romance with Bethany1

g) Other

Crush on Holly (think of Ron's reaction remembering he likes her) 2

Tries at a character but can't bring himself to be contained to a single person 1

You can still change this!! Every vote counts but as I forgot to say before I am **perfectly open to any ideas** at all these can be on plot, characters, ships etc. Just remember to include such ideas into your reviews.

**Bravo Yankee: **In explanation to the letter it is simply a look by Lily into the current lives of the Marauders who are alive, remembering this story is not Ootp compatible. It's a little bit of foreshadowing…oooh, big English word

This chapter is slightly short but it builds up to a couple- making! Woot!

_Sirius: Why is it so exiting?_

_Remus: Leave her alone_

Remus! Thank God! Sanity at last!

_James: He's not that sane_

_Sirius: Over exposure to us I guess_

You've accepted your insanity?

_James and Sirius: Yep!_

_Remus: I don't know how I cope_

Not easily? Anyway the next chapters will be short but sweet… have fun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose bathing the beach in rosy reds and yellows as Alyssa crept downstairs to think. She threw herself into the nearest couch and was contemplating going back to sleep when she heard the patter of footsteps. The person stumbled and cursed letting her know exactly who it was.

"What do you want Black?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

She raised one eyebrow despairingly "You woke up this early to talk to me? What about your beauty sleep?"

"Some things are worth it"

She stared at him confused, he actually sounded …. Well, serious, no pun intended.

"I know I have acted like a jerk around you… and, I'm sorry" he scooted closer on the couch to her his eyes piercing hers.

"You're different from other girls, it fascinates me. In a way you've stumped me"

"I'm not that complicated"

He blushed at his feet "I just wanted to let you know that… I, I really like you" He looked up eyes blazing but as if his courage had failed him he shied off and left quickly for his room.

Alyssa sat there aghast, her mouth wide open. The infamous Sirius Black liked plain old her? He had acted shy and even nervous around her.

The encounter had shaken her if anything else. She didn't know how long she sat there contemplating the possible reactions to this sudden change of heart.

"Ran into our infamous Padfoot, I presume?"

She looked up at the two boys and gave a weak nod.

"He means well" said Harry "You might as well have a think about it"

"I will"

There was an awkward silence as the boys watched her quietly.

"Just out of curiosity how close is Hogwarts to your school, what is it Angels Specialist Academy?"

"For starters it is Angelus Specialis Academy of Magical Arts…."

Needless to say when everyone came downstairs, she was still explaining.

"…our houses are Lupa, **Devenish,** Turunna, and Thurisaz. Holly and I are in Lupa, the wolf house which is purple and gold…"

"Perfect for you… eh… Moony" yawned James

"It's kind of like Gryffindor with a mix of bravery, a little loyalty and a strong sense of friendship and stubbornness"

Everyone laughed.

"**Devenish** is like Hufflepuff with the whole loyalty aspect. Its colours are green and bronze with a platypus motif."

"I know what a plaity-puss is!" exclaimed Ron "We saw it in that book! It's a mono…mono…"

"Monotreme?" suggested Holly

"That one" Ron beamed

Holly smiled too until she seemed to check herself, blood draining from her face she kept her gaze neutral. Schlen sighed sadly.

"Our smart Ravenclaw- like house is Turunna. It has a wedge-tailed eagle motif with dark blue and silver. Bethany and Schlen are in it. Still haven't figured out why Bethany is in it"

"You deny my smartness" Alyssa glared at Bethany playfully

"Our cunning house is Thurisaz, with its fox motif and is like Slytherin…"

"What are Slytherin's colours?" quizzed Cheryl

Hermione answered before Alyssa could start "Green and silver with a snake"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Cheryl "At least when they take over the world they get to decorate with cool evil colours" she ranted

"What are your colours then?" asked Ginny

"Uh… pink and orange?" she said resignedly

"WHAT!?" the boys said surprised and laughing so hard at least James and Peter fell off their dining chairs, pink was obviously not what they had expected.

"Anyway" Lily dismissed "How come you are all friends from different houses, I hardly am friends with the many Gryffindors let alone the Slytherins."

"We don't have house tables" Alyssa explained "We can sit with who ever we like, it helps with house unity. Plus our grade is actually very small so we know nearly everyone"

"Besides we don't have the Slytherins are evil mentality" said Cheryl decisively.

During the conversation, little be known to most Sirius had crept in unnoticed during the conversation. However Alyssa picked him out and caught his eye.

"What do we want to do today?" asked Schlen

"Dumbledore called" said Harry "He asked your headmaster if we could borrow the school Quidditch pitch as a favour"

"Mad!" James roared

"What about brooms?"

"Our school ones are top- of- the- range"

"What are we waiting for?" said Sirius from the back coming back into his character "Lets go then"

They decided quickly on two teams and since Hermione and Cheryl didn't want to play they were playing with only two chasers.

"Team one is: Holly and Alyssa for chasers, Bethany and Schlen for beaters, Harry for Seeker and Peter for Keeper. That leaves Team 2 to be James and Lily for chasers, Sirius and Remus for Beaters, Ginny for seeker and Ron for Keeper"

"Puh, I can do better than that" crowed Sirius at Bethany as she lined up a bludger with surprising accuracy. She shot it at Ron causing him to swerve allowing for Alyssa to score rather effectively.

"I could take you any day" she shot back, but he just smirked at her.

"Prove it"

James noticing their argument declared "Bludger war!!"

The rest were more than happy to get out of the way, quaffle still clutched under Holly's arm and the snitch still running loose on the pitch, not that Harry or Ginny stopped scanning for it.

The hitting between the two was intense. Bethany's style was more line up and hit accurately, meaning for a small miss tally. Sirius' was more fast and hard, but not as accurate.

Five minutes in and both were sweating and zooming around the stadium ducking and hitting and dodging.

In the end, unknowing to Sirius, Bethany lined up the perfect shot and executed it with devastating precision. It was the classic story of bludger meets skull and Sirius meets ground.

Sirius awoke to see Alyssa leaning over him checking his pulse.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I dead? Because I've started seeing angels"

Alyssa slapped him

"Hey! What was that for?"

She smiled innocently, "Just checking if you were responsive"

"Alyssa! Do you want me to hit him again!" yelled Bethany from above

"I'll be fine" she replied and began to haul the boy to his feet supporting him as they went to see the school nurse. They made it halfway to the school before Sirius halted under a tree.

"I can walk you know"

"Oh sorry" she said blushing profusely

She let go of his shoulders but he stumbled as he tried to walk, and as he crashed towards the ground she only just caught him.

"I don't think so" she said supporting him yet again.

He raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes shone silver in contrast to the clear periwinkle sky.

What Alyssa didn't notice was Sirius' soft lean, or how close he drew to her face, only the vulnerability in his eyes she would like to get to know. So close she could count the slithers of grey and blue through the clouding silver. So close she could feel the warm breath on her face.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was kissing him after their soft lips met but she melted all the same to his soft touch.

"Hey Guys!" Harry yelled "Stop the game!"

He was grinning so broadly at what he was seeing. Schlen who had been nearby zoomed over and began to laugh. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth before she could get to far however.

"Don't blow our cover"

"Oh my gosh" shrieked Holly "How cute"

Lily was the only one not smiling- she didn't want Alyssa to get hurt and had to be warned about that boy. She adored Sirius as a friend but she knew his capabilities.

Remus hovered apart from the group smiling proudly, everything was going perfectly.

When they arrived home the two were bombarded with questions about said "affair".

Alyssa had had enough after just one question she stormed up to her room and locked the door leaving Sirius to bear the brunt of the questioning which he artfully dodged until a full retreat was in order.

"Alyssa?"

"If you are here for more questions I'm sorry to disappoint you Lily"

"That's not why I'm bothering you; I need to warn you about Sirius"

Grudgingly Alyssa let Lily into the room. They sat down on the nearest bed and Lily began.

"Alyssa… about Sirius, he is a nice guy and I've known him for a while. But… just, don't get involved with him"

Alyssa looked at her puzzled. Everyone else seemed so positive towards her relationship with the handsome beater.

"Why?"

"Sirius is a playboy and a bad one at that. I don't want to see you get hurt. He'll just drop you like any other girl, once he's bored of you. I don't want to see you deal with heartbreak over a man like him."

Alyssa bit her lip

"Are you sure?"

"This is a girl to girl opinion, honey, and I may have only known you for a little while but I know you well enough to know you'd take it badly"

Lily's eyes bore into hers pleadingly

"Don't do it"

Alyssa sighed and went out to the balcony in the dimming light making her look like an angel.

"I'll think on it"


	8. A whole new world

This is your last chance to decide about Pat so I need those votes! I will take your votes and consider which one of them to put in. Will it be:

a) No romance… we hate him1

b) No romance, just a friend0

c) Romance with Cheryl4

d) Romance with Hermione0

e) Romance with Schlen1

f) Romance with Bethany1

g) Other

Crush on Holly (think of Ron's reaction remembering he likes her) 2

Tries at a character but can't bring himself to be contained to a single person 2

You can still change this!! Every vote counts but as I forgot to say before I am **perfectly open to any ideas** at all these can be on plot, characters, ships etc. Just remember to include such ideas into your reviews.

And back here at my note: I hope you all like this chapter- Reviews please.

_James: Siri got a girlfriend_

Don't spoil the story

_Sirius: Yeah! And leave me alone_

_James: But I never get to tease him about girls_

_Lily: Do unto others what you would want to be done unto you_

_Sirius: Oooo! Complicated_

_Remus: sigh_

Getting around to the story now. Its my favourite chapter so far so it is a little long so please REVIEW

_Sirius: Review me too_

_Remus: What on?_

_Sirius: How brilliant I am!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sirius watched the girl's balcony, a solitary figure came out and stood bathed in the light of the near full moon, it stood staring out into the waves. He could tell it was Alyssa from the hazelnut brown hair worn loose in a way Hermione would not.

'_Now or never' _he thought

He pulled off the shrunken motorcycle necklace from his neck and returned it to its normal size.

Remus who had been sitting on the porch watching him came down the steps cringing at the moonlight to where Sirius sat admiring the huge black motorcycle.

"What are you doing?" he whispered

He then noticed the figure on the balcony and his mouth formed an 'oh'

"Wish me luck" Sirius smiled waggling his eyebrows mischievously. Remus left as Sirius eased the flying black motorcycle into the air and up to the balcony leaving it just out of sight but close enough so that he could clamber onto the cold marble.

He crept over and closed his hands over the girl's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Sirius what are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you"

Alyssa smiled "Why does this remind me of a muggle movie I've seen"

"I'm a pureblood, remember"

"I do not doubt Lily's ability"

Sirius laughed "I don't either but the only muggle movie I've seen is James Bond, or something, it was playing on the plane over"

"Hmmm"

"Enough chat, more kidnapping" He winked suggestively at her.

He took her hand in his and led her to the balcony. Alyssa was puzzled, how exactly did Sirius plan to take this little excursion, not that she minded. But Lily's warning still weighed heavily on her and she couldn't help it, he was just so sweet. And as he turned to face her she had to say as the moon lighted him from behind he was awfully handsome as well.

He lightly jumped over the railings, expertly landing standing his feet the footholds on the flying motorcycle. Alyssa sat on the railings amazed by it.

"Is this yours?"

"Yep, bought and… um… modified by yours truly. Called it 'Black Magic' after the typical black charm" he said winking, giving her a look which would have made most girls fall of the balcony, Alyssa's heart quavered.

Then he put his hands under her armpits and dropped her down in front of him onto the front of the leather seat of the motorcycle.

"Don't passengers usually sit behind the driver?"

"Who told you that?"

Sirius smiled, the truth was it was far more comfortable with her in front rather than behind, but either way it was very cozy. He wrapped his arms around her and revved the engine.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Sirius steered the bike over the waves, Alyssa looked beautiful with the moon's light turning the topmost strands of her hair silver and as the light hit her eyes they looked an ethereal green.__

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  


Alyssa closed her eyes feeling the wind whip through her unruly hair. Sirius' breath tickled the back of her neck like warm fingers. She shivered and her eyes snapped open.

_  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no…_

Lily's words echoed in her head 'he'll just drop you like any other girl, once he's bored of you'. But it just felt so right, she stared down at the water zooming past below.

_  
…Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Sirius contemplated where to go next and then remembered a picture he'd seen labelled in one of Lily's guide books; 'Stairway to the moon' in Western Australia.

'_Perfect' _

He circled back and headed over land; heading? West.__

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew

Alyssa looked suspiciously at Sirius catching one of his mysterious eyes.

_What is he up to?_

Sirius gave her an innocent look.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

_  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_

Sirius smirked and decided that this trip looked like it could take a bit more excitement. He eased the bike above the clouds showing the sky the world around the glittering with stars and clear.

_  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

They approached a particularly high column of cloud. He circled it, spiraling upwards. He watched his charge cringe slightly but she looked not too scared. Now that wouldn't do. __

A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)

He smiled and then dived to the ground…Alyssa's eyes widened as the bike plunged downwards she grabbed onto his leather jacket sub-consciously, snuggling into him eyes closed. Sirius smiled that had been the aim to get her more comfortable.

"You know" he laughed "If you close your eyes you'll miss the sights"

"I'd rather see them whenstaying on the bike rather than falling through the air"

_  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath - it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

_  
_They then shot like a bullet forwards, and in an act of rebellion Alyssa spread her arms out as if she was flying, Sirius couldn't help but smile he loved this girl. Not that he could say so, who would believe that the infamous womanizer Sirius Black had fallen in love, Moony did but Prongs would think he was crazy.

_  
A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue_

The sea was just in view and the moon was beginning to set. Sirius began the descent onto the cold sand, which sprayed like water under the black tyres.

_  
(Every moment red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

"Something I want to show you" Sirius whispered into her ears.

The moon was setting and its reflection on the low tide made it look like there was a staircase to the moon.

"It's beautiful"

He helped her off the motorcycle and onto the sand. "Any more surprises?"

"Only this one" He conjured up a picnic breakfast out of nothing, it was set out on a red picnic cloth edged with gold. Alyssa sat on the edge of the blanket her toes buried in the sand. Sirius sat down next to her and they watched the waves.

"See that" He said "That's my star Sirius, the evening star"

"Its beautiful"

"Not as much as you"__

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be

She stared into his eyes, wondering the secrets they held when he leaned towards her. So close she could count the eyelashes around his eyes and see the delicate lining of silver which rimmed his eyes.

_  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

Sirius kissed her for the second time that day, this time she returned it much more conciously as his hand slipped along her cheek. From that her mind was made up:

Forget Lily, Forget pasts she was in love.

It was like this that the two drifted to sleep her head on his chest and his arms loosely around her, loving her, protecting her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

"Alyssa!"

It was 8'o'clock in the morning and the girls had awoken to find that Alyssa had seemed to have disappeared during the night. The last they had seen of her was her storming up and locking herself in her room. Lily had seen her afterwards but they didn't know how she had gotten in there. They had noticed she was missing when they went to bed but she often vanished for walks on the beach especially at sunrise and sunset, so it wasn't unusual for her to be missing for an hour, but never overnight.

"Is Alyssa missing?" asked Remus quietly

"YES" hollered Holly

"Sirius is gone too" James said casually

Lily went white at the very mention "That scum" she seethed under her breath

"Alyssa didn't listen to my warning, she's going to get herself hurt"

Everyone burst out in argument for or against Lily's statement and it was an almighty row going on between the lot of them.

"QUIET!" Remus roared, and the room went deadly silent "Did you ever think Sirius might have just fallen in love with Alyssa?"

"Padfoot?" scoffed James "No, too much of a playboy to settle down"

"Wait a sec" reasoned Holly turning to Remus "You've planned this with Sirius, you know where they are"

"That I do" Remus smirked "They left around sunset yesterday on Sirius' motorcycle"

"And you say Sirius loves her?" added Bethany

"He does as far as I can tell. He's been acting like James over Lily, he didn't tell anyone but me because he knew noone would believe him, and he was right too"

"It could be possible" reasoned Ginny "He watches her like a hawk sometimes, I've noticed, all dreamy eyed"

"Sirius, dreamy- eyed, puh- lease" Peter sighed

Remus raised an eyebrow at some of the daggered looks at Peter, especially by Harry.

"We'll see"

"Where are they?"

"Follow me" He grabbed Lily and apparated away the rest in this wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared at a sandy beach at a low tide the waves kilometers away from the usual shore creating a soaked sandy plain.

A little way away was a red and white sunshade the loose fabric flapping idly in the light wind. It was crisp and had a hazy air of magic about it. Next to it sat Sirius' grand motorcycle 'Black Magic' encripted on it surrounded by stars.

As they approached they saw the two on the blanket. Alyssa and Sirius were asleep, he had tenderly wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

Holly and Schlen were ready to go into 'how cute' hysterics but had to settle for just grinning broadly at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sirius awoke to the sound of shouting and blurily opened his eyes to the warm soft weight against his chest. It was if a balloon was welling up inside his chest. The angel in his arms was not just some stark listless dream.

"Wake already?" Hermione was sitting under the shade watching him

"Yeah"

"I suggest you go to sleep them unless you want to take over from Remus in bearing Lily's wrath"

"Why's she angry?"

"She thinks you'll hurt Alyssa like any other girl"

"Ah, the playboy thing?" he sighed deeply "Lily just wouldn't understand. People change, I knew from the moment I saw her that Alyssa would change me. I've never felt this way before"

"Awww how cute!"

"Thanks Schlen. Who isn't here?"

"James, Remus and Harry are trying to get Lily to see reason, Bethany, Cheryl, Ron and Holly went for a walk" Schlen counted them off on her fingers "and the rest of us are here"

"And Peter is watching the argument" Ginny added

"I'm never going to live this down will I?"

"Defidently not" said Alyssa opening one sparkling hazel eye "Not from me anyway"

"Love you too"

Alyssa grinned and sat up.

"I'm surprised Lily hasn't noticed your awake yet"

"Good" Sirius said scrambling to his feet "I'm not all that happy about encurring Lily's wrath"

"We could jump ship to home"

"Delaying judgement, cool" smiled Ginny

"How'd you guys get here anyway?"

"Apparation"

"Oh"

"We'll see you at the house" Hermione winked and vanished

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They actually somehow managed to get back to the house unnoticed and the five slumped into chairs.

"You know what I'll miss this Christmas" sighed Ginny "The annual ball at Hogwarts"

"You have a ball" quipped Schlen

"Its pretty new, only been running for two years"

"We could have a ball here"

They all turned to stare at Alyssa

"I have a room of requirement- like room in this house. I can set it to be whatever I want, we could make it a ballroom invite friends and have a ball"

"That's brilliant"

"What's brilliant?"asked Holly coming through the door

"A Christmas ball. And why are you here?"

"We came home after getting dumped by one of Bethany's magically enhanced waves"

"How come you are less wet that the others then Holly"

Holly looked down and then at Cheryl and Ron who were entirely soaked and then back down at herself where only her legs and the hem on her skirt was wet, she blushed and quickly exited the room.

"In other words" Cheryl added as she went upstairs to change "Her dearest Ronnie-kins tried to shield her from the water"

"I HEARD THAT CHERYL!"

"By the way has Lily noticed we've gone?"

"No but James has. He sends a message to you to say he'll keep her off as long as possible"

"Good ol' James" Sirius said putting his feet on the coffee table

They all shook their head at him.

"What?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while before Lily returned with the boys, she seemed to be far calmer.

She walked straight over to where Alyssa was sitting in Sirius' arms.

"Are you sure about this Alyssa?"

"I'm sure" she replied smiling "It may seem fast and Sirius might not be the most decent of guys. But this has been an extreme circumstance. And when people are pushed together through war, dispute or even time" Alyssa giggled " Things go at lot faster, I mean even our friendships have flourished in a way not possible if we'd all just been at school together"

Sirius was about to comment when she silenced him with a look "I fell in love. I truly found the person I was made for. It happens"

Lily smiled and hugged her "Alright then"

"That was beautiful you know?" said Hermione

Alyssa laughed

------------------------------LATER------------------------------------

Bethany was bored, she just sat there randomly while the others refined the idea of said Christmas Ball. She wasn't much a ball sort of person and besides she didn't really care who else was there from Hogwarts.

She transfigured a cup into a plain gold goblet.

"I can do better" said Holly

Her cup had a row of diamonds around the base.

"As if"

Bethany's now had a Diamond stem.

"Pathetic"

Holly's was made out of diamond with gold edgings around the top.

"Bring it on"

Bethany's gobled was a mosatick of many coloured gems forming a rose on it.

"Puh- lease"

As Holly was continuing to transfrigure her goblet when Ron came over to see what was up. Holly's eyes only flicted up for a milli- second to look at him but it was enough to distract her so her goblet became a heap of molten diamond.

"I WIN" gloated Bethany jumping up, "I beat the all-mighty Holly"

Holly went tomato red until Ron left

"Somebody likes Ron"

"I don't"

"Come on Holly. Its been a week and he's been trying so hard. Look at Alyssa, look how happy she and Sirius are!"

"Good for her. Beth, maybe I'm just not meant for love"

"No. You just won't give it a chance"

And with that Holly left.


	9. A Match lost

Holly walked into the room and taking one look at the girls arranged around her bed all staring at her and walked out.

Only to be stopped by Bethany "You're not going anywhere"

Bethany escorted her to her bed and sat her on it. Holly felt like she was about to be put on trial or interrogated by the Marshall court of women.

"Oh no" said Holly "I will not sit here and be lectured to make me go out with Ron. He lives on the other side of the world for goodness sake"

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"I've been through the man stage and honestly I'm better off without them. Look at me now, independent, I'm confident and happy" she glared at no one in particular arms crossed.

"But you still wish for more"

"I won't go through this again let me spell it out I. won't .date .again. ever." __

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

_  
_"Holly, please" Cheryl begged "Don't turn a cold heart all over again"

"I won't do it, I can't be hurt again"

"Forget the past, Ron isn't a bad guy, he won't hurt you"

"They all do" tears streamed unpredictably down Holly's face "I can't do this. I promised myself that I would never be helpless again; I would never put myself in that situation. I need to be strong; I don't need a man anyway. I will not spend anymore nights crying myself to sleep over any guy"

"Better to be crying over something you've lost than tossing and turning over something that might have been" said Lily softly "I did it over James he seemed like such a player and it hurt every time he asked me out. But after a while I saw straight and look how its going to turn out! I have an amazing son"

_  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

"I am not putting myself through this" Holly steamed "I don't even like him"

Alyssa flared up "You do like him, and he likes you. Throw away the past forget what you've seen it's what's inside that matters. Adrian was a mistake; he used you and abused you. Not all men are like that"

"Adrian was an idiot"

"Besides its obvious you've fallen for Ron" said Hermione "It's in the way you can sneak a glance when you think no one's looking, or a smile at his antics from a corner."

"She's right" said Bethany "It was even that blush when you couldn't acknowledge his chivalrousness in shielding you from my wave"

"The way I look at it you not only like him your in love with him"__

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

"I am not in love with him. You can't make me say that I do"__

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

"You're in love, it's obvious. If not, what is that glowing grin you always have when you've just talked to him?"__

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

_  
"_Now give up this charade and give him a chance. It's better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all" said Lily

"The person who said that has no idea!"

"I'm saying that"

_  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

"I won't give anyone another chance to break my heart. I'm fine to stay single, I can be strong alone"

"No one said you had to be strong alone"

"We're here for you always, and so will he"

_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

"I really think we can do any more girls" said Schlen "Beach anyone?"

The other girls agreed, changed and were going down the stairs when Bethany recognised that Holly wasn't following.

"Coming Holly"

"No, I need some space to think"

"Your loss"__

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

The girls all left the room for the beach and Holly stared out the window watching them streak to the surf boys in close pursuit. She automatically picked out Ron's bright red hair and figure, out from the pack. From the sand Ron turned and as caught her eye smiled invitingly waving her down. She smiled and shook her head.

'_Well' _she thought '_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love with him'_

----------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat unhappily watching everyone else swimming. He was pouting ever so slightly when Ginny came over her wind dancing like fire around her face

"Still unhappy about Holly?" Ginny asked

"I've tried everything and she hasn't even budged. I'm on the verge of giving up"

Ron rested his head in his freckled hands exasperatedly.

"It's not your fault" sighed Cheryl coming up the beach. She was soaked to the bone and covered in sand but had a look of resolution on her face. "You need to know something about Holly. She's been hurt before, and she's resolved not to get hurt again even if it means throwing all men out of her life forever"

"Wow" said Ginny "I picked up she'd been hurt, but not that extremely"

"She was shattered"

"What happened?" demanded Ron

"Well there is a guy in our year named Adrian Marcovas, he's in my house… you know equivalent of a Slytherin boy. Anyway, he was one of those charmers that make you feel special, inviting smile all those compliments, you know the drill. He and Holly started dating in our fifth year and for the first month it was great. He showered her with flowers and expensive jewelry etcetera. Then he got a little violent and began to hit her, abuse her, never sexually but Holly hid it from us for ages. Glamour charms and makeup began to show through eventually. She was ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to fight back, I guess. Adrian then started to cheat on her more publicly. In the process Holly's heart broke, I think she may have even thought she loved him. Even when they finally broke up it hurt… he'd parade around with some girl on his arm while Holly hid her scars."

"That's terrible"

"I'm not finished. In the end we found out he'd gotten frustrated with her because she wasn't a slut like any other girl he'd dated. He was scum and we still haven't had the guts to tell Holly why he turned violent. On a brighter note he got expelled the next year for this part in a very…uh….illicit trade. Holly was really his evil turning point."

"But…But… I'd never do that to Holly!"

"You need to get that through to her"

"It doesn't seem that she wants to hear it though"

"Something will happen and it'll get through"

Ron sighed hopelessly, like that would happen.

Needless to say he was wrong.

-- INTERLUDE- SOMEWHERE IN BRITAN----------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord" The shadowy figure knelt at Voldemort's feet said in a smooth feminine voice.

"What news do you have at Hogwarts, Professor Beldwin?" he put a high emphasis on the professor.

"Time Travellers, m'lord. Young Pettigrew among them."

"Where are they?"

"Australia. The fool Dumbledore has been searching for a way to send them back"

"Thank you. I will quash Potter's defeat of me through the rat, you will see"

"Yes m'lord"

"Assemble the Death Eaters, we attack tomorrow"

"Gladly"

Beldwin swept from the room, her cloak billowing in a cheap imitation of Snape.


End file.
